Liderazgo
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: No parecía haber una solución y al menos Fuji ni siquiera se sentía capaz de concentrarse para encontrar una.


**Liderazgo**

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei y asociados.

* * *

La situación ameritaba para todo menos tranquilidad.

No era algo de todos los días que los muertos se levantasen y comenzasen a atacar a todo ser vivo que se encontrasen en su camino y aunque hasta el momento ellos habían salido ilesos, el estar encerrados en uno de los tantos edificios de Atobe, relativamente grande pero rodeado de cadáveres andantes que estaban intentando entrar, no podía decir que tenían suerte.

Aun así, Fuji no había dejado de sonreír.

Al fin de cuentas con hacerlo no podría cambiar nada y además ese gesto tan normal para él le ayudaba a actuar como si no estuviese tan preocupado como se sentía al estar ahí, sin poder saber cómo estaban Yuuta y Yumiko.

Aparentar serenidad también le permitía ayudar a los demás, tal vez no a encontrar una forma de salir vivos ahí, pero al menos a no influenciarlos a sentir miedo y quizás eso podría bastar para que ellos pudiesen encontrar una luz de esperanza que él no había conseguido ver.

Tal vez eso se debía a que pensar en sus hermanos estaba nublando su mente y Fuji estaba dispuesto a aceptar esa explicación.

La sonrisa de Fuji no desapareció cuando el sonido de varios cristales romperse en algún piso inferior llegó hasta ellos, mas sí se agrandó al notar cómo el repentino ruido llevó a que Echizen casi dejase caer la lata de Fanta de la que había estado bebiendo, obviamente también intentando verse tranquilo aun cuando no se sentía así.

—Se están acercando —comentó Echizen en voz alta cuando el estruendo se repitió, esta vez mucho más fuerte. Más cerca.

Su voz rompió el relativo silencio en el que todos habían estado y llevó a que tanto Tezuka, que hasta el momento había estado examinando el panorama desde cada ventana, como Sanada, que había estado separando varas y otros objetos alargados que quizás podían usar para defenderse en el peor de los casos, dirigiesen su atención hacia él.

Atobe fue la excepción a esto y simplemente cerró bruscamente el tercer teléfono celular que había estado intentando usar.

—¿¡Cómo pueden no contestar _mi_ llamada en una situación como esta!? —dijo, dejando el celular a un lado al tiempo que sacaba otro más.

—¿Por qué están ocupados con los muertos? —respondió Echizen, resoplando antes de volver a su bebida.

Atobe se giró hacia él, seguramente queriendo contestarle, mas antes de que pudiese pronunciar una sola palabra, Sanada dijo:

—Tendremos que abrirnos paso.

—Es demasiado peligroso —replicó Tezuka, cruzando sus brazos—. Si podemos esperar a que se alejen de una zona, podríamos salir de aquí...

—Si contestan _yo_ haré que todos salgamos de aquí —aseguró Atobe, marcando un nuevo número en su cuarto celular.

Ante esto Fuji tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no dejar de sonreír.

Él ya había pensado en lo que Tezuka y Sanada parecían estar considerando y estaba consciente de que ambas ideas no funcionarían. E imaginaba que Atobe quería llamar un helicóptero, lo cual sería perfecto si fuese posible.

Pero si realmente a ellos tampoco se les ocurría ninguna otra posibilidad, estaban perdid...

—O podemos salir por el drenaje —dijo Echizen de repente, sacando a Fuji de sus negativos pensamientos.

Los demás parecían tan sorprendidos como él de escuchar esa idea, que casi sonaba como algo sacado de alguna película de acción, y Echizen añadió:

—Este edificio tiene un sótano.

—Y un sistema abierto de drenaje—pronunció Atobe luego de pensarlo por unos segundos con una expresión pensativa pero disgustada.

—Si están también ahí podríamos terminar en una situación peor —intervino Tezuka, frunciendo el ceño.

Y eso era cierto. Terminar rodeados en un lugar con menos espacio e incluso menos salidas que el edificio en el que estaban era peor, pero quizás podía funcionar, pensó Fuji, mirando de reojo por una de las ventanas y sintiendo una pizca de esperanza.

—Creo que tienen su atención en lugares con más vivos —comentó, abriendo sus ojos por un corto momento y señalando a los grupos intentando entrar no sólo al edificio en el que estaban sino también a las edificaciones vecinas.

—Y si están ahí, simplemente nos encargaremos de ellos —dijo Sanada, ocupándose de inmediato en probar los objetos que había separado, como si quisiese elegir la que podría ser la mejor arma de defensa.

—Y el ascensor de este piso nos puede llevar directo al sótano, ¿no, rey mono? —preguntó Echizen con una sonrisa burlona, como si no estuviesen en una situación de vida o muerte y simplemente estuviese aprovechando el momento para restregarle su superioridad.

Atobe asintió forzosamente, como si no quisiese dignarse a dirigirle una sola palabra, y guardó todos sus celulares.

—Podría ser un problema de recepción —comentó a nadie en particular.

Tezuka asintió, como si no sólo lo hubiesen convencido de que era la mejor opción que tenían, sino que además quisiese creer —o al menos apoyar— las palabras de Atobe.

—Entonces sácanos de aquí, Echizen-kun —dijo Fuji, poniendo una mano en el hombro derecho de Echizen.

Fuji casi había esperado que éste se sobresaltara una vez más, nervioso no sólo por la situación, sino por haber terminado tomando el control de lo que harían gracias a su idea, pero Echizen sólo se giró y le sonrió y Fuji sólo pudo responderle el gesto abriendo sus ojos nuevamente.

Era impresionante, no podía negarlo. Y quizás se lo haría saber si... _una vez_ saliesen de ahí y pudiese saber de su familia.


End file.
